Ouais je l'aime, bordel, Et alors ?
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: OS, yaoi. Entrée fracassante de Duo dans le bureau de Quatre, vision qu'on appréhende et qui se révèle juste, heureusement qu'il y a Heero. (vi, c'est pas très clair, je sais, mais vaut mieux lire pour l'histoire ;) )


**Hello people !**

La ''petite'' dernière... Elle m'est tombée dessus... non, en fait elle s'est imposée quand j'ai lu quelques articles sur deux gars qui se sont fait tabasser parce qu'ils se tenaient la main, lundi dernier.

Trop de pensées dans ma tête, un besoin de les écrire, de les romancer pour mieux les cerner, pour voir, essayer de comprendre, de réagir. Bref.

Je l'ai commencée mardi, j'ai eu besoin de plus de temps que ce à quoi je m'attendais pour trier et construire quelque chose de correct.

.

**Qui à qui** : persos qui ont des noms appartiennent à Gundam Wing. Personnes à peine évoquées, sans noms, appartiennent à la triste réalité.

**Résumé** : Entrée fracassante dans un bureau, vision qu'on appréhende et qui se révèle juste, heureusement qu'il y a Heero. (ouais, c'est pas très clair, je sais, mais vaut mieux lire pour l'histoire ;) )

**Pourquoi** : comme dit au-dessus, essayer d'arrêter de penser à tout... ça. Ces gens, ces propos, cette actualité. Ou alors essayer d'y penser mieux.

**Pour** : moi en premier pendant l'écriture, vous maintenant si ça vous plaît !

**Rating** : Boarf... T ? Je sais pas trop, au pire...

**Petit merci additionnel** : à Poupinette la Vachette, si tu passes par là, notre conversation est venue bien après l'écriture du dialogue Heero/Duo. Non, ce n'est pas une blague :) Ye t'aime.

.

(à l'origine, je m'étais promis de ne pas me laisser influencer par l'actualité politique, sociale ou conneriétale associée au mariage pour tous dans mes fics. **Fail**.)

.

Bon lecturage !

* * *

**Ouais je l'aime, bordel, et alors ?**

.

.

**9 Avril 2013**

.

Un bureau pénétré par effraction et violemment.

L'homme qui entre a pourtant l'air calme. Plus exactement, l'homme qui entre contient sa colère, sa fureur, il semble en instance d'exploser pour qui le connaît.

Mais a une démarche posée, une stature droite...

Si ce n'était la porte qu'il vient d'ouvrir violemment et si l'homme qui est déjà dans le bureau ne le connaissait pas très bien, l'autre pourrait paraître calme.

.

Celui qui est déjà dans le bureau sursaute, sur les nerfs depuis hier soir, soûlé par les visites incessantes qui l'empêchent de travailler.

.

''Duo, frapper, ça te dérangerait ? On est potes mais c'est relou à la longue.

.

L'homme qui entre n'écoute même pas, s'approche du blond assis à son bureau, lui prend le menton entre deux doigts et le tourne vers la fenêtre (parce que Quatre Raberba Winner a des fenêtres dans son bureau, malgré les restrictions budgétaires... Mais un avocat renommé qui bosse pour moins payé que ce qu'il pourrait gagner ailleurs a quelques moyens de pression pour avoir un lieu de travail décent. Il bosse dans une asso', il croit en ce qu'il fait, mais faut pas abuser de l'open-space pour avocat).

A la lumière du jour, l'œil turquoise droit est tuméfié, l'arcade a été recousue sous des cheveux blonds.

Un œil au beurre noir, c'est moche.

Sur une tête amie, c'est pire.

Quand on sait la raison du pourquoi, ça donne envie de vomir.

.

Quatre semble le défier des yeux, ne lâche pas son regard en dégageant son visage de la poigne de Duo.

.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini l'inspection ?

- Le mec qui a fait ça, si je le trouve, je le démonte.

.

Un soupir du blond. Un haussement de sourcil de l'autre.

.

- Non, tu ne lui feras pas bouffer ses dents. De toute façon, Trowa s'en est déjà chargé.

.

Le blond frissonne. Il ne pense qu'à ça depuis hier soir, il n'aspire qu'à ne plus revivre la scène encore et encore.

Il doit pourtant désamorcer la bombe que semble être son ami en ce moment.

Duo a l'air mécontent. Les fesses appuyées contre le bureau, face à Quatre, il regarde le sol, ses yeux bleus chargés de colère, ses yeux bleu foncé proches du noir, à l'heure actuelle.

Il grogne, il marmonne une phrase.

Le blond tend l'oreille.

.

- …

- Je n'ai pas compris, Duo. Articule.

.

Regard bleu qui se pose sur le turquoise.

.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce que je t'appelle dès que je suis rentré de l'hosto à 4h du mat' pour te dire ''Salut, eh, Duo ! C'est moi ton meilleur pote, je t'appelle pour te dire que je viens de me faire défoncer par deux gars. Mais Trowa était là, donc tout va bien, hein'' ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Quatre. Joue pas au con.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, Duo. Si y'avait pas eu les bruits de couloir, tu ne l'aurais pas su avant que je te voie et que je décide de t'en parler.

- Les bruits de couloir, sérieusement ? Ta tête amochée sur Twitter et Facebook et tes propres postes ''le visage de l'homophobie en France'' repris et rerepris par tout le monde c'est des bruits de couloirs peut-être ?

.

Ah. Oui. C'est vrai.

.

- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir posté ça. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'ai horreur des injustices, les connards qui me sont tombés dessus ne savaient sans doute pas qu'ils comptaient éclater un des avocats les plus engagés dans la lutte contre les agressions homophobes... C'était normal.

- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir joué sur ton image pour médiatiser ton agression.

.

Oh, présenté comme ça, ça semble tellement bas...

Mais Quatre ne reprendra pas. Il sait ce que Duo a voulu dire. Il ne cherchera pas à passer plus pour une victime que ce qu'il n'est vraiment.

Et s'il n'a pas cherché à utiliser son image pour mettre aux yeux de la population les risques d'un débat qui s'éternise et qui gangrène, cette image a joué bien sûr un double rôle dans la diffusion de l'info sur tous les réseaux sociaux, au niveau national comme international.

.

- Alors tu m'en veux pourquoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dû l'apprendre comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant de le balancer au public. Je suis ton meilleur pote, merde, je comprends que t'as passé une nuit de merde mais là j'ai appris comme tout le monde qu'un des mecs que j'aime le plus s'est fait tabassé cette nuit par des homophobes, avec la version des faits qu'ont bien voulu donner les médias, sans savoir, moi, comment t'allais... Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé avant ?

.

Certes, Quatre comprend.

Mais balancer une info choc à une masse anonyme, c'est pas la même chose que de partager un événement difficile avec des amis.

Pour certaines personnes, parler aux amis est plus facile qu'à la masse... Mais Quatre a été élevé en ayant voix au chapitre dans des magazines à la con et dans des un peu plus sérieux, la presse est son amie (maintenant qu'il contrôle bien les info qui sont diffusées), lui annoncer quelque chose de manière tout à fait superficielle, ça ne le dérange pas. Par contre, parler avec son cœur, ses peurs et ses souvenirs à un ami, il a besoin de plus de temps, pour ça. Et qu'on en le presse pas.

.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu l'as su comme ça. Tu veux bien que je décide moi-même de quand je parle à mes potes de mon agression ? Tu veux bien ne pas me sauter dessus même pas 12h plus tard ?

.

Duo passe une main dans son cou, effleure les cheveux courts qui ne rentrent pas dans la natte avec les autres, soupire. Ses yeux ont quitté leurs vis-à-vis, se perdent de nouveau dans le lino beige sale.

Quatre soupire aussi, il sait que son ami a le sang chaud, qu'il part au quart de tour, qu'il regrette après.

Quatre voit aussi que Duo semble toujours en colère.

.

- C'est bon, Duo, y'a pas mort d'homme. Si y'avait pas eu Trowa qui passait en voiture je dis pas mais là il en a explosé un et j'ai pu m'occuper de l'autre...

- Ca s'est passé comment ?

.

Le blond aurait préféré que la bombe Duo soit plus facile à désamorcer. Le problème, c'est qu'il est complexe, le natté. Sa voix est calme, douce à cette heure-ci. Mais Quatre y sent l'infime tension, sent que si cette tension qu'il retient et qui semble si mineure dans sa voix n'était pas maîtrisée, ce serait une tempête qui renverserait le bureau.

Enfin non, pas le bureau, Quatre n'est pour rien dans cette histoire, Duo ne va pas en plus retourner la pièce où il bosse.

.

Le blond aurait préféré ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question.

Mais il a choisi de rendre public ce qui lui est arrivé (en même temps, en tant qu'homme déjà assez public, il n'a pas vraiment le choix... Autant tuer dans l'œuf les rumeurs et spéculations en racontant la vérité), et en faisant ce choix, il sait qu'il livre l'incident aux interprétations et réinterprétation de la presse et des gens qui l'écoutent.

Il ne peut pas laisser son ami dans l'ignorance.

.

- Ben... Pas grand chose en fait. On avait fait un tour avec Trowa, on est retourné à sa voiture, je suis reparti à pied parce qu'on était à 2 rues de chez moi et les deux mecs ont attendu que je sois tout seul et d'être sûr que Trowa partait dans le sens inverse pour m'agresser. Sauf que Trowa allait juste faire demi-tour un peu plus loin, il est passé devant nous, il s'est arrêté, il a failli en buter un des deux, moi j'ai foutu 2 droites à l'autre qui s'est barré. J'ai empêché Trowa de tuer le sien. Les flics sont arrivés.

- Je retrouve ces mecs, je leur fais bouffer le trottoir.

.

Quatre voit les poings serrés, sur le bureau. La mâchoire contractée, le cou tendu sous le tee-shirt noir arborant les écritures ''No stress, no sushi'' prononcées par un poisson rasta (si si, avec des dreads et un pet' et un bonnet vert jaune rouge). La respiration trop régulière pour ne pas être savamment contrôlée.

.

- Ca ne sert à rien de rentrer dans leur jeu Duo. On va pas les transformer en victimes en se vengeant, ça ne sert à rien, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent.

- Tu rigoles ? Alors c'est tout ? Tu leur en veux pas, Bisounoursland, on va leur servir du thé pendant qu'ils se mettent à deux sur un mec juste parce qu'ils l'ont vu tenir la main de son gars ? T'es sérieux ?

- TU rigoles, là. Je leur en veux aux 2 connards, c'est clair. Sauf que si j'avais pas empêché Trowa de finir l'autre, ça serait MON copain qui attendrait d'être écroué, là. Et si les trois témoins présents n'avaient pas été là ou avaient été malhonnêtes, tu crois que les 2 connards se seraient gênés pour dire qu'on les a attaqués en premier ? Vu l'état de celui qui a été emmené à l'hosto, même en terme de légitime défense c'est limite, alors si on nous prenait pour les agresseurs...

- Qui croirait ça ? T'es avocat, t'es connu, comment tu voudrais qu'on ait pu retourner ça contre toi ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à accepter de voir l'homophobie qui est sous notre nez – à commencer par une grande partie des gens homophobes malgré eux. Autant qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur les agressés et les agresseurs, et je te répète que le mec qu'est à l'hôpital, il aurait aisément pu passé pour l'agressé.

- … Quel hôpital ?

- … Tu te fous de moi ?

- Nan pourquoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser lui faire un petit coucou ? Tu crois que je veux voir mon meilleur pote en taule, peut-être ?

- Mais nan, je lui ferais une petite visite de courtoisie, c'est tout. Lui apporterai des fleurs et je les lui ferai bouffer en veillant bien à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec.

.

Un sourire éclaire un instant le visage de Duo. Un sourire un peu sombre, mais un sourire quand même. Les muscles restent tendus.

.

- De toute façon il a donné le nom de son pote, ce matin, apparemment. Quand il s'est réveillé. Je pense que les flics vont lui rendre visite.

- Mouaif.

.

Duo lâche le lino des yeux, détaille le visage abîmé de son ami.

.

- T'as moins une sale gueule que sur les photos qui tournent, en vrai.

- J'ai demandé à Tro de me prendre vraiment juste en sortant de l'hosto, j'ai un tout petit peu dégonflé, déjà, là.

- Et t'as plus le col blanc taché de sang.

- Pas mon sang, soit dit en passant. Enfin pas que.

.

De nouveau, petit sourire du natté. Il soupire, essaie de relâcher la tension de ses muscles.

.

- Fais pas cette tête, Duo, tu me fais pitié. C'est bon, je vais bien, les mecs qui ont fait ça ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça, j'ai porté plainte, y'a des preuves en photo, le rapport des doc' qui m'ont recousu... Je vais me représenter moi-même au tribunal, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure j'ai une certaine influence surtout vis-à-vis de ce type d'agression.

- Mh.

.

Deux coups frappés à la porte, un brun aux yeux bleus qui rentre juste après.

.

- Duo, je te cherchais. Salut, Quat'.

- Comment tu savais que je serais là ?

- T'étais pas à ton bureau, Trowa m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin, j'ai fait 2+2. Sale gueule, d'ailleurs, Quatre.

_- (sourire turquoise) _Merci, p'tit con.

.

Duo qui se tourne vers Quatre.

.

- Alors Tro' prend la peine d'appeler mon copain, mais toi, avec moi...

- C'est bon, on va pas revenir là-dessus. Je te promets que la prochaine fois que je me fais ouvrir l'arcade, je t'appellerai avant de prévenir les flics.

- Ducon. Si tu fais ça je viens sur place et je les descends à coup de pioche.

- Ouais ouais. Fais comme ils veulent, on aura tout à y gagner.

.

Duo essaie de maîtriser son humeur. Il se sent s'énerver de nouveau.

.

- Putain, tu me soûles. Toi, Heero, tu les frapperais pas, les mecs qui ont fait ça, si tu les voyais ?

.

Heero qui n'a pas spécialement envie d'être pris à parti.

Mais Heero qui a un avis.

.

- Non. Je leur cracherais dessus à la limite... Et encore, ça serait leur porter trop d'attention.

- … T'es sérieux ? Tu leur ferais rien ? 'Tain, z'avez rien entre les jambes.

- T'es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on a tous les deux des corrones – oh, ça va Heero, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas comme si tu savais pas puis c'était y'a quatre ans au moins, vous vous connaissiez même pas – mais...

- Ouais ouais, je sais, ça serait rentrer dans leur jeu. Tu m'énerves Quatre, petit pacifiste, tu te laisses marcher dessus. Passe une bonne journée, moi je me barre, j'en ai marre de vous deux.

.

Le natté qui attrape son blouson en cuir et qui sort de la pièce, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Dans le bureau, Heero et Quatre qui se regardent.

.

- Tu sais qu'il le pense pas, que tu te laisses marcher dessus.

- Oui oui, je sais. D'habitude il est le premier à me dire qu'il m'admire de me voir me battre contre vents, marées, et homophobes plus ou moins exprimés dans un job où on note pas dans les dossiers la raison des agressions de ce type. Il est juste énervé, il va se calmer.

- Oui. Je pense. Je passais le chercher : il prend son après-m' aujourd'hui.

- Oui il m'a dit ça hier. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de bosser dans ton état ?

_- (clin d'œil)_ Si je veux appuyer ce que les médias relaient de moi, faut bien que je me montre...

- T'es terrible. Tu te reposes jamais dans tes combats ?

- Si, Trowa m'y oblige de temps en temps. Il m'a contraint de dormir quatre heures en rentrant de l'hosto et m'a fait arriver en retard au boulot ce matin.

- Comment a-t-il osé, le bougre ?

- Je sais même pas comment il a obtenu que je m'endorme... J'ai résisté pourtant.

- Punaise, il a du mérite, ton homme. Je te supporterais pas – malgré toute l'affection que je te porte.

.

Un blond qui éclate de rire (puis se reprend et grimace : il un peu mal au visage quand même, et faudrait pas qu'il se rouvre l'arcade).

.

- T'as vu la bombe à retardement que tu te trimbales ?

- Au moins, il utilise tellement d'énergie dans ses idéaux que la nuit, il dort, le mien.

- Mouaif. Chacun son truc. Va le rattraper, d'ailleurs, sinon il va t'en vouloir aussi. Et puis empêche-le d'exploser dans le bâtiment : on a de moins en moins de subventions dans l'asso, ça serait dommage d'avoir en plus des murs à refaire.

- J'y vais. Remets-toi bien et essaie de te reposer, de temps en temps.

_- (clin d'œil)_ J'aurai tout le temps de me reposer quand je serai mort.''

.

.

.

Duo a envie d'une clope, mais il a arrêté depuis deux mois et ne veux pas envoyer en l'air ses efforts pour deux minutes de calme relatif. Il est devant l'immeuble qui sert de base à l'asso qui les salarie, Quatre et lui.

Un organisme qui prend le parti et essaie d'aider au maximum des personnes qui n'arrivent pas à se donner les moyens de s'en sortir, ou des minorités qui, sans assistance, parte en dérivent. Aide juridique, aide financière sous conditions, insertion ou réinsertion sociale, accès à une formation et un emploi, simple conseil pour des situations et des cas très diverses... Un truc devenu énorme, duquel Quatre et Duo ne sont que 2 particules... Mais des particules importantes, autant que les autres. Le leitmotiv de l'asso : tout le monde est indispensable.

Une asso avec des salariés et nombre de bénévoles, un président qui croit plus que tout en son action, des paies pas exorbitantes, clairement, mais suffisantes pour vivre...

Duo y est coordinateur des actions. Quatre y est avocat à 75% du temps et prend comme clients ceux qui ont besoin de lui et qui n'auraient pas les moyens de se payer ses services s'ils passaient par son cabinet privé. Il est versé dans tous types de problèmes, a une préférence pour les affaires où l'homophobie est en jeu. Il sait qu'il y excelle, il s'y sent plus investi que dans toutes les autres causes qu'il défend. Parce qu'il a eu à se battre contre celle, latente, qui sévit dans son milieu, dans sa famille.

Quatre était déjà en train de monter en tant qu'avocat quand Duo lui a parlé de l'asso dans laquelle il venait de se faire salarier. Le blond était en froid avec ses parents depuis qu'il leur avait dit qu'il était gay, qu'il ne se cacherait pas malgré ''l'image de la famille''. Il a décidé qu'il avait assez de thune de ses parents qui ne l'avaient quand même pas déshérité et qu'il pouvait bien donner de son temps à l'asso qui défend les causes en lesquelles il croit.

.

Duo songe que le blond est une perle. Qu'il est brillant, qu'il a remporté toutes les affaires qu'il a accepté de prendre en charge au sein de l'asso. Qu'il n'a aucun scrupule quand il défend quelqu'un qui a besoin de lui et que le parti opposé n'a pas de scrupule non plus.

Qu'il est plus posé et réfléchi que lui.

.

''Hey !

.

Une main qui se pose sur l'épaule.

Un sourire aux yeux bleu, sous les cheveux foncés, courts et ébouriffés.

Un soupir aux yeux d'un autre bleu et aux longs longs cheveux châtains.

.

- Hey.

.

Duo a envie que son homme le serre dans ses bras, alors il se presse contre Heero.

Il est bien, là, comme ça, avec sa chaleur qui l'entoure.

Le natté se détache après quelques secondes, dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

Ils marchent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre vers l'appart' de Duo, à 10 minutes de là.

.

- Tu rumines encore ?

- Oui. Ca m'énerve, ça... ça m'écœure. Pas toi ?

- Forcément. Mais c'est ni le premier ni le dernier à se faire agresser pour ça.

.

Duo qui lui jette un regard froid.

.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on devrait fermer nos gueules ? Parce que c'est la fatalité ? Merde, on est en plein vote d'une loi qui est censée nous donner les mêmes droits qu'aux hétéros alors qu'il y a encore des gens convaincus qu'on est des erreurs de la nature et qu'on devrait, je cite, ''se faire enfermer'', pour les plus soft d'entre eux.

- C'est pas la faute directe de la loi si y'a recrudescence des actes homophobes en ce moment.

- Je le sais bien, j'ai jamais dit ça. C'est juste que... Je comprends pas.

.

Un soupir, encore. Les ongles de Heero qui viennent caresser quelques secondes le cou du natté, pendant qu'ils continuent de marcher.

.

- Tu comprends pas quoi ? Qu'il y ait plus de cas comme Quatre hier soir qui soient recensés depuis quelques mois ?

- Si, ça je comprends. 'Fin non, je comprends pas, mais c'était prévisible. Mais... je supporte pas d'être haï par des personnes qui ne me connaissent pas juste parce que je t'aime. Je comprends pas comment des connards se permettent de nous juger sans savoir ce qu'on fait de nos vies. Quand des hétéros ''bien comme il faut'' sont actionnaires dans des firmes qui font bosser des gosses pour des salaires de misère en Chine, des mecs qui ont trop de thune pour être heureux et n'en donnent pas une à ceux qui dorment dans la rue... De quel droit on peut juger qu'on est des mauvais êtres humains sur nos préférences et pas sur nos actes quand tu vois des gens comme ça ?

- Je sais.

- Je me ruine la santé dans l'asso parce qu'il faut réussir à faire de plus en plus d'actions pour essayer de gagner de l'argent pour continuer à payer nos salariés parce qu'on a de moins en moins de subventions alors que l'asso grossit, ce qui montre qu'elle est utile et que nos actions ont des répercutions... Et à côté de ça des mecs gagnent des salaires et des retraites de malade parce que leur fortune initiale les installe à la tête d'un empire de la finance ou dans la scène politique...

- Tu mélanges tout, là. Et tu simplifies.

- A peine. Mais... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? On m'a fait culpabiliser depuis que je suis ado d'être ce que je suis, _je_ me suis fait culpabiliser, j'ai essayé de sortir avec des nanas juste pour essayer d'être conforme à ce que la société attendait de moi tout en sachant que ça marcherait jamais... J'ai passé 5 ans à me poser des questions et à douter parce que c'était tout simplement _pas_ naturel aux yeux des gens, et moi-même compris, d'aimer les mecs... A côté de ça j'ai été bénévole comme tu l'es dans l'asso dès mes 17 ans, j'y bosse et j'y laisse mon cerveau et mon énergie depuis 7 ans maintenant... Mais je suis encore celui qu'on remet en cause.

- Ca n'a rien de personnel envers toi, tout ce qui se passe. Tu peux pas comparer les pontes de la finance et un gay engagé dans un milliard d'asso comme toi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'êtes représentatifs d'un des deux groupes en opposition dans ce débat.

.

Le regard de Duo n'est pas froid, mais s'encolère.

.

- C'est quoi ton but ? Tu prends leur parti ou quoi ?

.

Heero qui prend la main de Duo, arrête de marcher, le tourne face à lui.

Plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

Il voit où Quatre veut en venir quand il parle de Duo comme d'une bombe à retardement... Heero voit dans les yeux du mec qu'il aime les blessures accumulées par les paroles acides prononcées contre les gays, il voit que s'il n'en a pas beaucoup parlé avant, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'accumuler une douleur et une colère légitimes, même si plus malsaines pour lui qui les rumine que pour les personnes qui les ont provoquées et contre qui elles sont dirigées. Il voit que Duo a pris pour lui ce que les opposants, des plus à côté de la plaques vivant encore aux XVeme siècle dans leur tête aux plus haineux de leurs contemporains homophobes par bêtise et méconnaissance, ont pu dire sur ce qu'ils appellent la ''communauté'' LGBT.

Heero voit que là où son homme est réfléchi et est capable de faire le tri d'habitude, il y a en ce moment un magma de choses qu'il a l'impression qui lui sont reprochées, qu'il ne les discerne pas toutes et qu'elles se mélangent un peu dans sa tête. Bouillonnent, font des bulles indéfinies qui explosent à la surface quand Duo prononce une idée isolée, brûlent.

.

- Tu sais bien que non, je ne prends pas leur parti. Tu sais bien que dès que cette loi passe, on se marie. Tu te fais juste du mal à penser à ça tout le temps. Tu connais les arguments des opposants, tu sais qu'ils ne tiennent pas, qu'ils indiquent juste une méconnaissance totale du sujet...

- Un refus de connaître. Et c'est pas un _sujet_... _On_ n'est pas un sujet, bordel, on est des êtres humains... On ne parle même plus véritablement de nous dans cette histoire, on détourne le problème, mais on nous fait porter le chapeau de tout.

- T'exagères.

- Ah ouais ? Les panneaux ''On veut pas leur mariage mais du boulot'' c'est pas un peu tout mélanger et rendre implicite l'idée que si on s'occupait pas de nos droits actuellement, y'aurait moins de chômage ? Merde, je plains leurs gosses possiblement homo...

- Quatre, quoi. Entre autre.

- Oui. Quatre. Comment il peut rester lucide et calme comme ça ?

.

Duo qui se remet à marcher, garde la main d'Heero dans la sienne.

Duo pas calmé pour deux sous, dans la tête de qui des idées prennent forme et mots, là où il pensait juste recevoir des coups qui passeraient avec le temps sans qu'il ait à y repenser.

.

- Il a bien compris les risques à répondre à leur violence. L'escalade, tout ça.

- Je l'ai compris aussi. Mais j'arriverais pas à me contenir malgré tout.

- Là ils ne font que se décrédibiliser, en en venant aux mains pour un motif futile de ''ils étaient heureux et s'affichaient''. Y'a que les ultras avec une réflexion très limitée (soit une minorité des opposants) pour approuver leurs gestes. Au contraire, voir qu'un gay se fait dégommer juste comme ça, c'est en notre faveur pour ceux qui penchent d'un côté puis de l'autre.

- Trop bien. Tenons-nous la main la nuit et laissons-les nous envoyer à l'hosto pour augmenter la sympathie à notre égard. Je trépigne d'impatience à cette idée.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si c'est nous qui devenons hargneux et leur rendons les coups, ils s'en serviront contre nous. On sera violents en plus d'être pédophiles, quoi, tu vois.

.

Petite phrase prononcée sur le ton de l'ironie.

Un frisson de colère et de dégoût du natté. Il lui arrive de faire de l'humour noir avec Heero, Quatre et Trowa sur les amalgames qui entourent l'image des gays dans certains esprits, mais là il n'arrive juste pas à en rire.

Des vidéos relayées par internet de catho-fachos lui reviennent en mémoire. Des personnalités politiques, des propos, des excitateurs qui provoquent des mouvements en passe de les déborder, des groupuscules... Des anecdotes, des insultes subies par Heero et lui, par le passé, qu'un regard peu amène des deux et que leur stature de mecs musclés ont fait taire immédiatement, sur le coup... Mais est-ce que ça suffirait encore à les faire taire, aujourd'hui ?

.

- Allez, souris, oublie les cons, oublie ceux qui se trompent de combat et qui répandent leur haine et leur frustration sur la mauvaise cible.

- Quand ils ont dans l'idée de faire cracher ses dents à mon meilleur pote, j'ai du mal. Ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.

- T'es capable de faire plus facilement abstraction des gens qui jugent un peu trop, normalement.

- Ouais. Qu'on me trouve un peu original, un peu trop pour certains qui préfèrent la conformité, c'est une chose. Recevoir la haine de personnes que je connais pas juste pour ce que je suis, ça passe moyen. On est au-delà du débat autour du mariage, là. C'est de l'homophobie pure et dure, les opposants deviennent petit à petit fascistes... Se révèlent, plutôt. Dès que les arguments ''sociaux'' ou ''scientifiques'' sur le bien-être des gamins adoptés par des gays ont été démontés par les vraies études scientifiques qui disent que ça ne change rien, c'est le vrai fond homophobe qui s'est exprimé et qui est de plus en plus visible. Et les plus chauds et les plus cons commencent à buter des homos, soutenus à mi-mots par des personnalités, même par des politiques censés être plutôt modérés. Merde.

- Tu ne te feras pas frapper.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Puis je m'en fous de moi. Ce qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit, c'est pas voir les gens manifester de moins en moins contre le mariage pour tous et de plus en plus contre_ mon_ existence. C'est pas de _m'_imaginer en train de _me_ faire tabasser par 2 mecs.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- …

.

Alors qu'il recommence à faire beau et que le Soleil tape tout doux à cette heure-ci, Heero voit Duo frissonner sous le blouson en cuir marron, celui qu'il trouve qu'il lui va le mieux et qui s'arrête juste au dessus du jean qui lui fait des fesses miam – même si le brun se dit que ce n'est pas à ça qu'il devrait être en train de penser. Il voit son amant ne pas réussir à dire ce qui l'effraie, lui qui n'est pourtant pas impressionnable et qui n'adapterait jamais son comportement naturel à ce que les autres attendent de lui.

Du moins pas tant qu'il n'y a que sa personne qui entre en jeu, que ce qu'on pense de lui et les conséquences qui pourraient en advenir à lui, personnellement.

Par contre, s'il y a une autre personne qu'il aime, sa santé, son bien-être, son bonheur qui pèsent dans la balance, Duo fera tout pour faire passer ses intérêts – être lui-même faisant partie de ses intérêts – après ceux de la personne en question.

Heero comprend un petit peu mieux ce qui effraie son amant, ce qu'il n'arrive pas à formuler avec des mots.

.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien à moi non plus.

- On peut pas en être sûrs. Ils peuvent nous tomber dessus n'importe quand. Tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble dans les coins... Pour peu qu'il y ait un ultra près de chez nous qui se laisse échauffer par les paroles des autres cons qui utilisent leur influence vers la violence plutôt que vers la manif' pacifique, il attendra pas qu'on s'affiche pour nous trouver.

- On peut rien y faire. Ca sert à rien d'y penser, de toute façon on peut pas prévoir.

- Peut-être mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir peur de me promener dans la rue en te tenant la main, moi. J'ai pas envie de me demander dans quel état tu vas revenir si tu dois sortir un soir, j'ai pas envie de me poser des questions _maintenant,_ là où je ne m'en posais enfin plus depuis un an ou deux. Maintenant que je me suis accepté, maintenant que je sais qu'il n'y a pas de jugement de valeur qui tienne entre deux êtres humains différents, surtout pas quand on parle de leur sexualité et de leur amour... Maintenant que je me suis trouvé, quoi – et que je t'ai trouvé.

.

Une main resserrée autour d'une autre, Duo qui accélère le pas depuis le début qu'ils parlent, qui maîtrise son énervement et son dégoût en marchant de plus en plus rapidement.

.

- Tout le monde n'est pas tolérant comme toi.

.

Un coup d'œil froid, encore un, de Duo à Heero. Si c'est pour lui sortir des banalités comme ça...

.

- Non. Non, je suis pas tolérant. Je suis intolérant au racisme, je suis intolérant à l'homophobie, à la marginalisation des minorités, à la stigmatisation de la pauvreté, à la conformité qui pousse à agir sans conscience ni connaissance, voire même contre sa conscience. Je suis intolérant aux préjugés à 2 balles qui couvrent une inculture profonde du sujet et aucune recherche sur le bien-fondé de ce qui est exprimé, je suis... Je suis intolérant à l'intolérance. Par contre je suis _ouvert_, nuance, je suis ouvert aux autres, à des vies différentes de la mienne sans chercher à y poser une étiquette ''conforme'' ou ''moins bien ou mieux que moi''. Et je suis de moins en moins tolérant envers les personnes qui se ferment à tout par peur et par suffisance.

- Tout le monde n'a pas été éduqué comme toi.

- Oui. C'est clair. J'ai la chance d'avoir une famille super ouverte, quasi sans tabous, sans trop de préjugés et qui a su m'intéresser à tout et surtout à ce que je ne connais pas. Mais c'est aussi quelque chose que j'ai cultivé de mon côté. Et Quatre est un type génial _malgré_ sa famille opposée à la mienne. On ne peut pas tout remettre sur le dos de ceux qui nous ont élevés, en positif comme en négatif. J'ai certes eu la chance que tout le monde dans ma famille se soit fait sans souci à ma situation, à mes préférences. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me prends d'autant plus dans la gueule cette homophobie latente, que j'avais presque fini par oublier qu'elle existait.

.

Ils arrivent devant chez eux - enfin, chez Duo - et montent au troisième.

Le natté se laisse choir dans le canapé, Heero le regarde en songeant que l'après-midi tranquille et pas casse-tête qu'ils avaient prévue risque d'être moins tranquille et plus casse-tête que prévu.

.

- Désolé, 'Ro. Je sais que je casse un peu l'ambiance. Je vais essayer de penser à autre chose.

.

Le brun décide qu'avec un chocolat chaud, tout va tout de suite mieux.

Il revient rapidement vers Duo avec deux tasses fumantes.

.

- Merci Babe.

.

Une tête calée sur une épaule, tous les deux dans le canapé, un silence quelques secondes, avec juste les bruits de souffles sur le chocolat brûlant.

Heero passe un bras autour des épaules de son presque-fiancé, lui caresse le cou, la base du crâne et de l'oreille.

.

- Demain j'irai acheté deux bombes lacrymo.

- Je croyais qu'on devait se laisser faire tabasser pour gagner plus de sympathie auprès de la masse.

- T'es con.

- Oui. J'ai pas envie d'avoir peur. J'ai pas envie que ce qu'ils font nous empêche encore plus de nous comporter comme des couples normaux. Hétéros, je veux dire. J'ai pas envie de me censurer moi-même.

- C'est pour ça qu'on va pas se censurer, qu'on va continuer à être nous comme on l'est d'habitude, qu'on va juste prendre des lacrymo en se disant qu'on n'en aura pas besoin mais qu'au cas où, on n'a pas juste nos poings pour nous défendre. Tu ne vas pas avoir peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, parce qu'il faut pas avoir peur des fascistes, sinon c'est la fin. On va continuer à se comporter comme on l'a toujours fait.

.

Duo acquiesce doucement. Il a ramené ses genoux contre lui, la tasse posée dessus, les pieds sur le canapé, recroquevillé en presque position fœtale, appuyé contre le torse de son homme.

Bien qu'il soit plus petit que Heero et contrairement à ce que pensent leur collègues et amis communs, la position est d'habitude inversée : c'est lui qui fait taire les divers doutes de Heero et ses questionnements sur lui-même en lui faisant un câlin régénérateur et en le couvant de ses bras. C'est lui qui chasse les idées noires de la tête de son homme par la seule chaleur de sa peau et de sa tendresse. Par sa façon posée de voir les choses, de manière général. Logique, pragmatique, il répète à Heero ce qu'il pense autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que le brun se sente mieux.

Là, il a plus que besoin d'échanger les rôles, de se sentir protégé par le corps de son amant, qu'il étouffe ses doutes, ses peurs.

Le brun a posé leurs 2 tasses sur la table basse pour pouvoir l'entourer de ses bras, le serrer contre lui.

.

- Faut pas que t'aies peur pour moi. Faut pas que t'aies peur du voisinage, même la vieille du dessus est fan de nous maintenant, alors que c'était pas gagné quand tu t'es installé ici l'an dernier et qu'elle a su qu'on était _des pédérastes_.

.

Duo sourit quand Heero imite la voix chevrotante de leur vieille voisine du dessus, fort sympathique au cinquième abord (quand les quatre premières rencontres avaient été un peu floues).

.

- Tu vois, même les mémés, on les met dans notre poche. Même elle, on l'a eu, quand elle est passé du ''Je vais changer de trottoir pour pas les croiser'' au ''oui, mais vous vous êtes gentils, vous êtes différents des autres homosexuels'', puis au ''vos amis, là, le blond et le châtain qui sont ensemble, ils sont gentils aussi, dites-donc. Puis les autres que je croise que vous connaissez, aussi''.

- Voui.

- La loi est débattue au sénat, ils en parlent depuis plusieurs jours... C'est moins violent qu'à l'Assemblée nationale. La majorité n'a absolument aucun doute qu'elle passera. Puis ça repassera par l'Assemblée, y'aura pas trop de raisons qu'il y ait de nouveau des débats.

- Voui.

.

Le sourire timide monte jusqu'aux yeux, Duo dépose un baiser léger juste sur le bord de la mâchoire de Heero, en dessous de son oreille. Respire son odeur.

La chaleur de son amant lui fait du bien, il se sent un peu plus détendu.

.

- Et dans quelques mois, on privera moult célibataires homos et hétéros de notre disponibilité, parce que tu vas me demander en mariage, qu'on sera fiancés, qu'on va se marier.

- Voui. Puis ils sauront même pas ce qu'ils ratent. Ils sauront même pas qu'on est le meilleur couple du monde.

- Ouais. Puis même s_'ils_ ne veulent pas qu'on s'affiche, on leur montrera qu'on est bien meilleurs que plein de couples hétéros.

- Tu parles. Ils voudront même pas le voir. On va pas user notre énergie à leur mettre quelque chose sous le nez qu'ils verront jamais.

- Alors on rendra jaloux que nos amis.

- Ca me va.

.

Duo est mieux, là, maintenant. Il est prêt à passer une après-midi agréable.

Après tout, tout ce qui compte, aujourd'hui, en vrai, c'est qu'Heero et lui soit heureux ensemble, qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Qu'ils continuent de se compléter comme ils le font depuis que Duo l'a chapeauté la première fois à l'asso, lui en tant que salarié avec plusieurs années d'activité au sein de l'asso derrière lui, Heero en tant que bénévole.

Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils continuent de passer des bons moments ensemble. En tant que couple marié dès que possible, en tant que eux, tout simplement, quelle que soit leur situation matrimoniale.

Pourtant, Duo n'a pas oublié tout ce qui l'agite, tout ce qui lui semble si peu important, presqu'inexistant, aberrant, quand il est en osmose parfaite avec l'homme qu'il aime comme il l'est en ce moment.

.

- Mais, tu sais, si jamais je suis témoin de toi en train de te faire attaquer par des homophobes, j'arriverai pas à garder mon sang froid. J'arriverai pas à me calmer, appeler simplement les flics, juste te protéger sans avoir envie de les exterminer. C'est juste impossible.

- Tu sais, je...

- Ouais, je sais, tu saurais ce que sont les risques, tu préférerais ne pas leur donner du crédit, ne pas te montrer trop violent... J'ai compris. Je sais que c'est la façon intelligente de gérer ça, mais je pourrais pas raisonner comme ça.

- Non, justement... C'est facile de dire ça quand c'est passé. Quand ça ne touche ''qu'un ami'', avec tous les guillemets qui s'imposent. Trowa aussi il en est conscient de ça, lui aussi il se dit qu'il aurait dû arrêter de frapper le mec avant que Quatre l'empêche de continuer.

- Mh ?

- Mais si c'était toi, si ça se passait sous mes yeux, quel que soit leur nombre, quel que soit leur motif, je les bute jusqu'au dernier. J'irai en taule s'il faut, j'irai à l'hosto plus possiblement s'ils sont trop ou armés, mais je les laisserai pas toucher un de tes cheveux sans réagir si je suis présent. C'est pas possible.

.

Duo récupère sa tasse de chocolat, se pelotonne contre le corps de son fiancé encore hors-légal pour le moment, avale du liquide encore chaud du bout des lèvres.

Prépare ce qu'il va dire.

.

- Heero ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu trouves pas que tu passes un peu trop de temps ici pour que tu gardes encore ton appart' ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Qu'on appelle tous les deux ici ''chez nous'', que tu paie un loyer pour entreposer des affaires que tu n'utilises quasi plus, que toutes tes fringues squattent mes placards, que ton chat est devenu notre chat et qu'il ne saurait même plus rentrer chez toi maintenant, vu qu'il a presque jamais vu ton appart'. Que mon appart' est plus proche de l'asso donc de mon boulot et de là où tu passes trois heures par semaine, et que ton job à toi est pile à mi-chemin entre chez toi et chez nous. Que j'aurais moins de mal à te laisser partir seul chercher du pain ou du lait si je sais que tu rentres ici après plutôt que chez toi. Que ton quartier, c'est un peu la zone par rapport à ici. Qu'on est presque mariés et que c'est pas cool qu'on n'habite pas encore officiellement ensemble. Puis que je t'aime, un peu, aussi, et que j'ai envie qu'on vive tous les deux.

.

Heero sourit doucement. Il caresse les cheveux bien alignés dans la natte, il attrape sa tasse et en avale une gorgée aussi, avant de répondre.

.

- D'accord, je rentrerai tout le temps ici maintenant, au lieu d'aller à mon appart' de temps en temps. De toute façon, j'imagine que ce que tu dis est vrai : ma voisine de pallier ne m'a même pas reconnu quand je suis passé prendre mon courrier l'autre jour.

- Ah, puis j'ai aussi oublié de dire que tu reçois la moitié de ton courrier ici, aussi, maintenant.

- Avec de tels arguments, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pas encore dit à mon proprio que je ne loue plus.

.

Les lèvres de Duo attrapent celles du brun, tendrement. Il se sent mieux. Il va appeler Quatre pour s'excuser, aussi, peut-être.

Il va réfléchir à ce qu'Heero pourrait leur faire à manger, ce soir, avec ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. Parce qu'Heero fait le mieux à manger des deux, Duo préfère s'occuper des lessives et du repassage.

.

- Tu sais, Heero, je le sais bien qu'il faut que je les ignore, les cons, qu'il faut que j'arrête d'être dégoûté de la mentalité qui semble être celle de notre pays en ce moment quand on généralise un peu trop, et que tout ça va finir par se tasser, que la prochaine génération, tout comme la nôtre est déjà un peu plus ouverte à l'homosexualité que celle de nos parents, sera d'autant plus ouverte qu'il y aura bien plus de gays qui auront des gamins et que ça paraîtra presque normal à presque tout le monde. Je le sais bien aussi que ce qui est le plus important c'est que nous, on soit heureux tous les deux et qu'on laisse pas une poignée de mecs qui gueulent plus fort que les autres nous empêcher de vivre ensemble.

- Oui, je sais que tu sais.

- C'est bien, alors. Y'a plus qu'à attendre que la loi passe, et on se marie. Considère-toi déjà comme mon fiancé, d'ailleurs.

- Si j'ai le choix...

- T'as le droit de dire non, hein. Te sens pas obligé.

- Je dis oui.''

.

Duo trouve que son après-midi se passe bien, finalement.

Ce soir, il appellera Quatre, il prendra de ses nouvelles, il s'excusera éventuellement.

Demain, il ira bosser comme tous les jours, il continuera à se battre pour ce qu'il croit.

Pour l'instant, il arrête juste de se prendre la tête avec tout ça. Il aura tout le temps de ruminer plus tard.

Puis il savourera le moment où son homme deviendra légalement son mari, il se dira ''dans vos gueules, fachos''.

Non, en fait, il n'y pensera juste plus à ce moment-là. Il sera juste heureux d'être qui il est, d'être ce qu'il est avec la personne avec qui il veut être.

.

.

**WALA**

.

* * *

:) J'espère que ça vous a plu...

Ca m'a fait du bien de l'écrire, celle-là.

.

Entre le moment où j'ai commencé à l'écrire et maintenant, ça s'est vachement accéléré, le mariage pour tous... Premier article adopté au Sénat mercredi 10, vote de tous les articles et de la loi toujours au Sénat samedi 13, avancée de fin-Mai à mercredi prochain le passage de la loi à l'Assemblée nationale pour court-circuiter la manif' pour tous du 26 Mai...

Bref. J'ai choisi de ne pas adapter mon texte en fonction de tout ça, de faire comme si tout s'était bien dérouler le 9 Avril.

.

Biz' tout le monde !

A bientôt :)

.

_Naus_


End file.
